


Of Cameras and Distance! (Insertion)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [29]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, Older Varian (Disney), Sex Toys, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian surprises Eugene with a video-call while he's stuck in Paris again...things get very interesting very quick~Day 29: Insertion
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Of Cameras and Distance! (Insertion)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Eugene groaned as he flopped back onto his hotel bed, running his hands over his face as exhaustion started to rear its ugly head a bit. Despite being almost a year and half since he began these trips back and forth between home and the Paris HQ, it really didn't get easier; he still craved for the familiar smell of his lover's sweet mango and cinnamon scent that seemed to be intertwined with their sheets, his body ached for the comforting feeling of being able to hold his boyfriend close, to be able to feel his heartbeat right next to his own as he drifted off to sleep. Hell, he was even starting to miss the damn trash-cat, annoying as the rodent was, Ruddiger was a great pal when Eugene needed a non-judgy ear to talk to and his fur was undeniably soft.

To put it simply. Eugene was feeling lonely and he wanted his boyfriend. He was a man of simple needs. Needs he couldn't satisfy at the moment and it was starting to drive him nuts.

The idiots at the Paris HQ were not improving his mood. It felt like he was a school teacher and they were all nervous kids holding their hands up for permission before doing something. It was infurating. He must've spent the last week just sitting through meetings just to listen to product pitches to give the stamp of approval or sitting at his desk signing one signature after another to point he had started to feel like a robot by lunch of day two.

He really needed to talk his father into letting him bring Varian with him. If anything just to make the day move a little bit quicker with the knowledge that he had an adorkable, sexy young man waiting for him in his hotel room. This was really starting to get irritating. Especially when the smallest ideas of what Varian was possibly doing right at the second would get him hard as a rock in a matter of seconds and would leave him wanting to bang his head into his keyboard.

He sighed and grabbed his laptop. May as well try to get some extra work done, if anything to try and make the next day just a little easier. If such a thing were possible. He didn't think he wasn't going to much sleep as it was.

Just as he was about to open a document file, the shortcut for his Facebook suddenly opened itself with the notification of an incoming video-chat request. The smiling freckled face of his lover stared back at him, 'Shooting Star' in the place of his name as he stared at the request, the soft ringing echoed through his laptop speaker.

A smile grew across his face in an instant as he immediately clicked accept. In screen turned black for a second before the webcam feed filled with the backdrop of his bedroom back in his home, and the very real, smiling face of his boyfriend beamed at him through the camera. Eugene's heart filled with warmth and joy at the sight of that beautiful smile and clear blue eyes.

"Hey!" Varian greeted brightly, "I was afraid you wouldn't be up."

"You're in luck, I couldn't sleep," Eugene chuckled trying to guise how tired he felt with an air of amusement, "Shouldn't you be out by now?" He knew Varian could stay up a while when he got into something depending on its importance, but couldn't recall anything that would have him up.

Varian shook his head, wavy raven-black and blue-streaked hair swaying with the motion, "Day off tomorrow, thought you might like to talk; are the imbeciles still a headache?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," Eugene groaned resisting the urge to pinch his nose, "I swear I have to hold their hands through everything; I know I have the final word, but, its like they've never heard of common sense!"

"Oh, poor Ace," Varian cooed sympathetically, but the gleam in his eyes betrayed him along with little twitch of those soft, plush pink lips, "Do you want me to ask dear old Dad to let you come home early?"

"Haha, Shooting Star," Eugene rolled his eyes despite the small smile on his face, "Truth betold, I'd rather him send you...being able to have you here would make this so much easier..."

Varian's face softened genuinely with a bittersweetness that made Eugene want to reach through the screen and pull him into an embrace, "I know, but things just don't turn out the way you want sometimes..."

"No, they don't," Eugene agreed with a sigh, before forcing a smile, "Enough about my horrible week, how have things been on your end; is the trash-cat still getting into the fridge?"

"We've been fine, Ruddiger has actually been spending a lot of time out actually," Varian replied with a small eye-roll, "Been keeping the house clean mostly, just had Raps and Cass over yesterday, and Lance dropped by for a visit a while ago..." Eugene nodded along as he listened to his lover talk, smiling as he watched that cute, freckled face through the screen longingly.

It wasn't until Varian sighed in his spot on the bed that Eugene realized what the younger was wearing and his mouth ran dry, so caught up in seeing him after so long he hadn't noticed. Varian was dressed in that fine, short silk robe he always wore when he had a surprise planned for him. But he was wearing it looser then normal, letting the collar-folds dip as he leaned, showing off the vast pale expense of his collar-bone. Eugene felt a shiver run up his back in excitement, suddenly feeling even more motivated then before.

"Why Shooting Star, what's the occasion?" Eugene asked with a teasing smile making Varian pause, wide-blue eyes blinking in surprise before a sly smile stretched across his lips. "I was wondering when you were going to notice," Varian giggled shifting his legs under him and began to fiddle with the robe, "I know you get...lonely over in the City of Love all by yourself...so I thought I'd surprise you..."

"What deity up there did I please so much they gifted me with such an sweetheart?" Eugene asked without much thought and felt his cheeks flush a little, but it was so worth the darker one on those freckled cheeks and the shy giggle his words roused from the normally confident scientist, "Did you get something new for me, Shooting Star?"

Varian smiled in response before undoing the robe-belt, letting it fall open as he shifted his legs apart so Eugene could get a full view. And what a view it was. Varian was dressed in a lacy, black lingerie set that had white trimming, including a little bow on the front of the panties, complementing his fair skin and making it pop out.

"Like what you see, Ace~" Varian purred with a seductive smile as he leaned back a bit, letting the robe flutter down his arms, revealing pale, thin, freckled shoulders and long, flawless arms. "Absulotely fucking love it, Shooting Star," Eugene replied, "You look gorgeous..."

"Not as much in red though, right?" Varian smirked knowingly and Eugene would give him that, he really did prefer his favorite color, not his fault his boyfriend looked downright sinful in it, "But it's no fair I'm already so exposed and you're still fully clothed; show me something, Ace~"

Eugene chuckled in response but complied, fingers gliding down the front of his nightshirt, easily popping out the buttons, easily sliding it off and tossed it with a flick of his wrist, smiling at the half-lidded gaze through the screen and the soft sigh of a moan that filtered through the speaker. Eugene sighed a little as well at the heat that was rushing through his body, lighting his nerves with liquid fire as he ran a hand down his chest and stomach, missing the soft, silky feeling of Varian's touch. Now he was remembering why they didn't video-chat often, it always led to this and last time they did it, he was literally almost caught with his pants down...at the office...by his secretary. Thank God the woman had the sense to knock.

"God above, I miss you..." Varian murmured running his hands similarly down his own chest, pausing to rub his nipples through the thin fabric for a moment before trailing his hands down further, "I've been so frustrated these last few days...couldn't stop thinking about you..."

The admission brought a groan out of Eugene, feeling his stretchy pajama pants become uncomfortably tight around his crotch as his dick began to swell in with motivation. Eugene knew he was going to regret it, but he had to know, lowering his voice to that husky purr he knew always made Varian weak to him, "What did you do while you were thinking of me, Shooting Star?"

"Mmm!...I...I touched myself...remembering how you'd touch me..." Varian answered with a soft moan demonstrating as he ran his hands back up his stomach to his chest, fingers twisting and pulling the erect nubs through the thin bra in a similar motion to how he'd do it, "Ah!...hah!...It isn't the same though..."

"I know, Shooting Star," Eugene cooed lovingly, "What else do you do?" He slowly slipped the hand on his stomach under his waistband, biting his lip to keep from groaning too loudly, "Did you use any of your toys?"

"Nngh!...Y-Yes...I used some of them..." Varian admitted cheeks turning a little redder as one hand trailed back down his stomach and began palming himself through the soft silk of the panties, "Haah!...I-ah!-I miss being filled by you...I want you so bad...!"

"You don't know how bad I want you too, Shooting Star," Eugene finally groaned, lifting his laptop so he could kick of his pants, sighing as his seven-inch member slapped against his stomach. When he set it down he used one hand to grasp the sensitive body part, slowly stroking it with a small smile as more moans began to fill through the silence as darkening blue eyes were pulled downwards and Varian's hands began to pink up their pace a little.

"Damn it! Aah!" Varian whimpered, "I want to be in your lap so badly right now, Gene!"

Oh, it was a sentiment Eugene so dearly echoed as he struggled not to match Varian's pace. He moaned as he imagined all the things Varian had done with himself whilst thinking of him and it just made him want to somehow either get through the screen or pull Varian through to him.

"Get one of the toys you used, Shooting Star," Eugene ordered through a grunt, "I want to see how you fucked yourself while I was gone." Varian shivered in response, whimpering as he forced himself to stop what he was doing, but complied.

Eugene groaned as he watched Varian leaned out of frame and open a nightstand drawer. He soon came back with two dildos. One was one of those realistic-looking dildos that had the suction-cup ends and the other was more a deep blue

"I want you to suck that fucking toy like you would do if it were me," Eugene told him, "Then I want to watch you fuck yourself with it whilst doing the same thing with the other one."

Varian shivered and moaned in response before complying with his instructions. He picked up the realistic one and brought it to his lips, tilting his head at just the right angle to give Eugene the perfect view as he flicked his tongue out, running it along the faux-length's underside, up and down, and occasionally swirling around the silicone head, eyes trained the scream mischievously all the while, no doubt catching the gulp Eugene gave as he watched, struggling to keep the pace of his pumping a decent medium pace.

Once Varian deemed it wet enough, he raised himself higher onto his knees and pulled his underwear aside as he placed the dildo under himself. Eugene groaned as he watched the rubbery head rub against that small, pink hole, shivering as Varian moaned as his modest five inches sprung free, swaying hypnotically between his thighs. Varian shivered as well but his moan grew into into a pleasured cry as he slowly sank down on the first dildo. Eugene internally scoffed. The thing was a twig compared to him and they both knew it. It made him wonder how badly Varian wanted to get off or just how much he was enjoying being able to see him and be seen by him.

Varian sighed in bliss once all of the toy was seated inside him, _"Haaah~! Mmm~!"_ He immediately raised his hips and began to slowly impale himself again, stretching himself open on the cheap silicone toy, _"Geeenee~!"_

"Now the other one, Shooting Star..." Eugene reminded, voice strained as he finally started to pick up the pace of his pumping.

Varian immediately picked up the other dildo and wrapped his lips around the head, moaning as he began to thrust it in and out of his mouth in time to the raise and falls of his hips, using his other hand to pull the bra up and began to tweak, pull and twist one of his nipples again. It was a mouth-watering sight that simultaneously left his throat dry as the Sahara.

God this trip couldn't be over sooner...he couldn't wait to finally be home...

"Mmppphhhh!" Varian's moans and cried were muffled by the silicone in his mouth, his entire body flushed a pretty, pale pink, eyes almost black from blown-pupils as a little trail of drool trickled down his chin, eyes screwed shut with the glimmer of tears at the corners, "Mmmphh! Mmmphh! Mmmoorrpphh!"

"Good you look so god damn sexy right now, Shooting Star," Eugene groaned as his strokes became erratic and fast, a perfect matching to Varian's enthusiastic bouncing, "Can't wait to be home...Mmm!...can't wait to be able to be buried inside you and fill you damn prop-er-ahh! Fuck!" Eugene was rocking desperately into his own hand; its just been too fucking long. No matter how many times they do this, it was always the same aching pain they just couldn't ignore.

Varian whimpered around the blue toy, hand trailing down from his chest, down his stomach to his neglected wood, fingers seeming to ghost along the sensitive, hot member, shivering at his own teasing. "You're close, aren't you, Shooting Star?" Eugene smiled at the subtle way Varian was edging himself closer with quick, faint added touches, "It's been so long since I last touched you; damn it! Ah!" Eugene gasped as he felt that coiling in his gut get unbearably tight, "Just a few more strokes...mmm!...come with me, Varian!"

Varian screamed around the blue toy as he finally grasped his dick with that final sentence. With a few short strokes, Varian's back was arching as he buried the synthetic cock inside himself one last time and he came. Hard. Ropes of pearly-ropes gushed like an erupting volcano and painted Varian's chest and stomach white. Eugene groaned at the sight as he came, thick, milky-white, hot cum flooded his hand, splattering onto his stomach.

They both fell back against their respective beds, panting for breath as Varian slowly removed the toys from their respective holes. It took them a couple minutes to come down from their orgasmic highs and even longer to be able to sit back up again, they both felt like they're limbs were made out of jello.

"God I needed that..." Varian murmured so soft from his voice raw and rough from his throat's prior abuse, that Eugene almost missed it, but Eugene paid it no mind, smiling back at the loving expression staring back at him through the screen, "I love you..."

"I love you too, my Radiant Shooting Star..." Eugene returned the sentiment as Varian's cheeks burned again, "I can't wait to have you in my arms again..."

"Neither can I..." Varian sighed, "Good night, my L.O.V.E..." The blue-eyed angel he called his boyfriend and lover blew him a kiss, which he dorkibly pretended to catch andhold close to his heart.

"Night, V..." Eugene sighed before falling back against his pillows again.

One thing was defiantly for sure. One way or another. He was booking two tickets next month so help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn...I don't think I'll ever be able to look at webcams the same way ever again...
> 
> BUT I STILL DON'T HAVE ANY REGRETS!
> 
> Anyways, comments, judos, you get the idea!
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
